


Fathers & Daughters

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Three times Marta witnesses Benoit with their daughter, Sofia.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Fathers & Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 4 of Cablanca Week: Family. This is just pretty much plotless fluff, which is pretty typical of me, come to think of it. :D

Marta blinked awake at the sound of the baby’s cry. She was so tired, but her baby needed something. She pushed the covers back, before Benoit placed his hand on her arm.

“I’ve got her,” he said, sounding as tired as she was. “I’ll let you know if she needs feeding.”

Sofia was still young enough that they had her in a bassinet in their room instead of the nursery. They would move her there when she was older, but for now, wanted her closer to them.

Marta laid back, her eyes falling closed as she hovered around the edges of unconsciousness. She could hear Benoit talking to Sofia, she smiled softly at the sound of him talking to their daughter. She had known he would be a great father, but she loved being proven right.

From the snippets that she caught, Sofia’s diaper needed to be changed, and Marta let herself sink a little further towards sleep.

She woke again some time later, unsure what had woken her. As she woke up further, she realized what it was she was hearing, and moved to her side to watch as Benoit held Sofia in his arms, bouncing and swaying her around the room while he sang softly.

He used to sing to the baby before she was born, and that habit had continued after the birth. He wasn’t the greatest singer, but Marta didn’t think she had heard anything sweeter.

He held Sofia close, his focus entirely on her. He had been worried about his abilities as a father, given his age and lack of experience, even as he loved their daughter even before she was born. Marta hadn’t been worried at all.

“Is she asleep?” she asked, keeping her voice a low murmur.

He kept singing, but turned to her and shook his head. “Almost,” he said, once his song came to an end. “We’re just about there, I think. She’s fighting it.”

She smiled. Sofia didn’t like going to sleep and would struggle to stay awake as long as she could.

Realizing she was awake now and didn’t want to be all the way across the room from her family, Marta pushed back the covers and got out of bed.

She leaned against Benoit when she reached them, looking over his shoulder to look at Sofia, whose eyes had finally closed.

“There we go,” Benoit whispered, turning his head to smile at Marta. “You could be sleeping, I’ve got her.” Neither of them had gotten much sleep since bringing Sofia home from the hospital.

She shook her head. “I’m okay. I want to be here with you two.”

Benoit nodded and turned his attention back to Sofia, beginning a new song as he did so.

Marta laid her head against Benoit’s shoulder and hummed along to the song, one of Benoit’s favorites. As much as she could use the sleep, she wasn’t moving from this spot.

* * *

Marta smiled as she walked down the stairs, the sound of giggles and playful growls coming from the living room. She had been looking over some documents for one of her charities, but set the papers down on the table in the hall as she approached the living room.

Sofia was running on unsteady legs as Benoit chased, comically slow, after her. He was making loud growling noises, his arms outstretched as Sofia let out shrieking giggles.

Marta leaned against the living room entranceway, watching with a smile as her husband and daughter ran around the room. As the two approached her, Benoit grabbed Sofia hoisting her into his arms. He blew a raspberry against her tummy as Sofia giggled, her arms and legs flailing in his grip.

“Hello, darling,” he said, leaning over to kiss Marta softly. Sofia wiggled against his arms as he pulled back, reaching her arms out for Marta. “I agree with you, sweetheart,” he said as he passed their daughter to her. “Mama’s the best.”

“I don’t know,” Marta said as she held Sofia tightly and pressed a soft kiss to her head. “You’re pretty great too.”

They were both able to stay home when not working cases, and she cherished the time they had all together, especially with how quickly Sofia was growing up. It seemed like there was something new to be discovered about her every day.

“Dance with me?” he asked, holding out his hands.

“There’s no music,” she said, shaking her head.

He began humming a slow dance tune and held out his arms again. With a smile, she put the hand she wasn’t using to hold Sofia in his, while he wrapped his other arm around both of them. They swayed gently around the living room, Sofia laying her head back against Marta, soothed by the music and the presence of both of her parents.

“Thank you,” Marta said softly, as she moved in closer to him.

“For what?” he asked, stopping his humming as they continued to move.

She shrugged. “For this, for being such a good father to her.”

“She makes it easy,” he said, with a shake of his head.

“No, really,” she said, stopping their dancing to really look at him. “You’re amazing and I love you.”

“I love you too, darling,” he said, leaning down to kiss her again. He pulled back after a moment. “And if I’m a good father, it’s only because I have you as a partner and her as a daughter.”

Marta knew it was more than that, knew it had to do with his innate goodness and tenderness, but didn’t press. It was enough to be here with the both of them in this moment.

* * *

Marta stepped into the house after running some errands, and paused as it sounded a little too quiet. It wasn’t quite time for Sofia’s nap, and usually sounds of playing could be heard from the front door, as they often played in the living room.

She walked further into the house, setting down her bags and taking off her coat. A soft snore coming from the living room directed her attention away from putting her coat in the closet. Keeping it in her arms, she walked over to see Benoit sprawled across the couch, with Sofia lying on his chest, both of them completely dead to the world.

A wide smile bloomed across her lips as she took in two of the most important people to her. Benoit’s arm hung over the side of the sofa, a children’s book underneath his hand on the floor. Marta bent down to pick it up, laying her coat on a chair. They had been reading Dr. Seuss again, which were some of Sofia’s favorites.

She stood back and watched them for a moment, the way the rise and fall of Benoit’s chest would move Sofia up and down, the way she curled up on him with no cares in the world. Trying to be stealthy so as not to wake them up, she pulled her phone out and snapped a picture.

She had forgotten she’d had her sound on high, and the camera app made a loud shutter sound. She bit back a curse as Benoit’s eyes blinked open. Glancing down at the screen she saw she had been able to get the picture, and smiling, put her phone back in her pocket.

“Marta?” he asked, sounding still sleepy and a little confused.

“I just got back from running errands,” she said, kneeling by the couch so she was on the same level. “It looks like reading time wore you guys out.”

He looked over at where Sofia was asleep on his chest, and let out a chuckle. “She was fighting sleep, so I thought a book might help calm her down. Apparently I needed a nap too.”

She reached over to run her hand over Sofia’s hair. “We should probably get her to bed,” she said, wishing there was room on the couch to join them. “And you shouldn’t sleep there for too long or you’ll be regretting it later.”

“You’re right,” he said with a sigh. “I just want to stay here for a few more minutes.”

She nodded. “Of course.” Sofia was little now, but wouldn’t be that way for long. Every moment was precious and Marta didn’t want to miss more than she had to.

She shifted slightly to lean against his shoulder. His hand came up to run through her hair, and Marta’s eyes fluttered closed. They weren’t the only ones who were tired. This wasn’t the most comfortable place to rest, but it was where they were, so it was where she wanted to be.


End file.
